Let Go
by shadowllama12
Summary: My submission for Faberry Week Day 2: Zombie Apocalypse. Could be considered a prequel to my story "Attempt" though that's unneccesary to read this. "And then you're running... and then your world ends"
1. Happy Ending

"_Cinderella's on her bedroom floor. She's got a crush on the guy at the liquor store cause Mr. Charming don't come home anymore and she forgets why she came here"_

She's asking you a question.

"_Sleeping Beauty's in a foul mood for shame she says 'None for you dear prince, I'm tired today. I'd rather sleep my whole life away than have you keep me from dreaming'"_

She wants to know if you'll let her down.

"_Cause I don't care for your fairytales. You're so worried about the maiden though you know she's only waiting on the next best thing"_

She's wondering if you'll hold her back, or if you only want her because she's going places.

"_Snow White is doing dishes again cause what else can you do with seven itty-bitty men? Sends them to bed and calls up a friend says 'Will you meet me at midnight?'"_

You can understand why she's cautious. After all this time, you suddenly deciding you're in love with her does sound suspicious. But that's just the thing isn't it?

It wasn't sudden. The feeling snuck up on you sure, but you know for a fact that it was always there, since the day you met and you looked into those chocolate brown eyes for the first time. At the time you thought that feeling in the pit of your stomach was hatred but later you learned the truth. It was lust and now you're looking at her again in exactly the same way as she dances.

"_The tall blonde lets out a cry of despair says 'Would have cut it myself if I knew men could climb hair. I'll have to find another tower somewhere and keep away from the window.'"_

She tugs lightly on Brittany's hair as she makes her way through the risers, letting her hand linger on your shoulders as she passes.

"_Cause I don't care for your fairytales. You're so worried about the maiden though you know she's only waiting on the next best thing"_

She's asking you if this is all a joke, if you really mean all those things you promised in the bathroom or if this is just another prank.

"_Once upon a time in a faraway kingdom, man made up a story said that I should believe him. Go and tell your white knight that he's handsome in hindsight but I don't want the next best thing. So I sing and hold my head down and I break these walls round me. Can't take no more of your fairytale love"_

You look to Finn. He's not angry, which surprises you. He looks on the verge of tears however which almost makes you feel bad about professing your love to his girlfriend. Almost.

"_Cause I don't care for your fairytales. You're so worried about the maiden though you know she's only waiting on the next best thing. I don't care. I don't care."_

Because as she makes her way back to center stage, she smiles at you. That 1000 Watt smile that can only mean one thing.

"_You worry about the maiden though you know she's only waiting, spent her whole life being graded on the sanctity of patience and a dumb appreciation_ _but the story needs some mending and a better happy ending cause I don't want the next best thing."_

She's choosing you.

"_No, no I don't want the next best thing."_

It's perfect and beautiful and wonderful. It's everything you never knew you wanted.

And then it's over.

And then you're running.


	2. Sacrifice

Now you're off. Your legs are burning, your heart is racing, and your palms are sweaty but you can't let go of her. You both have to keep moving.

You've long since ditched the bright red graduation gowns but they can still see you and they can definitely still smell you. You're getting closer to the meeting place. How Puck managed to send a mass text now baffles you but you're thankful because you and Rachel could only hold out for so long by yourselves. You're nearing the building when you see Santana and Brittany charging towards you with two shotguns each. You're not quite sure where they got the weapons but you've never been more thankful they have them. They toss their extras to the both of you and you all run for it. Someone who looks suspiciously like your neighbor, Mrs. Gates, shuffles towards you. Without a second thought, Brittany stops and fires. Headshot and Mrs. Gates is down. You all keep running and the sight of your friend killing someone should be more shocking but you have enough sense to know that the old lady, who baked you cookies that one time, was no longer inhabiting that body.

Some automatic door opens up and you all dart inside before it closes. You're panting for a moment before you realize that you're (temporarily) safe. You bring Rachel in for a nervous hug. Some of the Glee club is there to greet you. Not all and you know enough not to ask. You tug Rachel's hand to stop the questions from leaving her lips. You can see by the looks on the remaining Gleeks' faces that any answer you receive won't be good.

A sense of dread fills your very core as you turn and see Mr. Gates through the window. He's hobbling over to the building and it's at this point you notice that the door isn't completely closed. You shove your whole body into it but it doesn't budge. "It can only be closed from the outside." Puck says behind you, making you jump. Before you can berate him for sheer idiocy, Kurt adds "Something's wrong with the locking mechanism, we've tried to fix it but none of us-"

"Yeah, yeah." Santana interrupts as she shoots a rather large hole in Mr. Gates' chest. You turn back to the window and notice that he has company. A lot of company. "Can we get some cover fire and Britts and I will-"

She stops when she sees the horde growing exponentially, then she just shoots off a bunch of expletives in Spanish.

You feel a tug on your hand and tighten your grip before turning to the girl. She grabs a gun, pulls out of your grip and runs, pulling the door shut. You let out a scream and attempt to follow but Puck holds you back and Brittany tugs you over to a ladder that leads the three of you to the roof, Santana on your trail. You get to the top of the building and see Rachel fighting valiantly. Her shotgun has apparently run out of ammo as she's using it as a club instead. Puck pulls out two pistols and begins firing on the undead. Finn clamors up the ladder while the rest of you provide your girl with cover. He throws a rope over the side and Rachel reaches for it in one hand, still swinging away with her gun. Finn pulls her up as you put a bullet straight into the-artist-formerly-known-as-Principal-Figgins' head. None of you see where his mouth was. None of you but Rachel. As Finn tugs harder, you notice the bite mark on her arm. She looks up at you and in that moment you know what she's going to do. Your eyes lock and she smiles at you. That 1000 Watt smile.

She lets go.

And then your world ends.


End file.
